Codenames
by forever faerie
Summary: She had come up with different names for them. She never called them by the names she gave them, and she never planned to, until one slipped out one day.


**Hey everyone! So this is my first time writing a fic for the JL world. It is in the Justice League tv show universe. It's pretty random, and I think it's a little OOC, but it's cute too. It takes place somewhere after Wild Card and before Starcrossed. Let me know how I did in a review! Thanks!**

**Enjoy**

**~Forever Faerie**

She had come up with different names for them. She never called them by the names she gave them. Only used the codenames in her journal, which was more or less unnecessary because it was written in Thanagarian. Superman was Wethnal, which translated to 'benevolent leader'. Diana was obvious from the moment she met the woman, Myrahya, or 'Royal Warrior'. She called Batman Gotrol, or 'one who hides in shadows'. Flash was Khanro, 'younger brother' and she called J'onn Caholok, which was most closely translated to 'My Equal', or 'Comrade'. John Stewart's name changed in her mind, but in her journal, he was the same, Heth-ro-Storr, or 'The One I Argue against'. She wasn't quite sure when it happened but he went from being Heth-ro-Storr to Heth-ro-Lorr, 'The One I Fight alongside', and finally, on the night he removed her mask, he became Heth-ro-Na'orr, 'The One I Fight For', and their kiss sealed her mental name for him.

* * *

She never planned to reveal any of her names for them. Unfortunately for her, she accidently called Flash Khanro after he teased her about something. And wonderfully enough, John was there along with Diana. "What? Do you have a pet name for me? Aww Wings you didn't have to do that." Under her mask she was bright pink. "No—ahhh…well… Not just you, Flash. I kind of call all of you something."

"What do you call me, Hawkgirl?" Diana's blue eyes sparkled with excitement, "and what does Flash's name mean?"

"Um, it means younger brother. You, Diana, I call Myrahya, or royal warrior."

"What about GL? Or is that all he gets?"

"Yeah, what about me? Do I have a cute codename?" His light smile and teasing eyes gave away the fact that he hoped the name was a sweetheart's name. "You've gone through a few. But I call you most often in my head Heth-ro-Lorr, or the one I fight alongside. The others have names too but it's not important."

Flash noticed how uncomfortable she was getting. He didn't get it. She was a wealth of knowledge and information, and she barely told them anything about her world. She never even spoke in her language. Did she mourn for her home so much that it hurt to speak the language she grew up on? He didn't dare ask her though. She was smiling again at something Diana had said, and he noticed the way John had subtly wrapped an arm around her waist, just under her wings.

"I think that it's time I went to bed," Flash yawned.

"Is that the time? Oh Hera, I have monitor duty next. See you all tomorrow, if nothing shows up." The speedster and princess walked off, each knowing the other two were grateful for the privacy.

As soon as the others left, John turned to look at Shayera. "The one I fight alongside? Really? That's your endearing mental pet name for me?"

She laughed. "The real one is…cheesy in English. It makes me sound like I've gone soft."

"What is it?"

"Nope. Not telling you."

"Please? I'll tell you my cheesy nick name for you."

"You don't have one. You call me baby."

"Yeah, but I have a dumb one too."

"You first then."

"No way. You're the one who started this. You're the one who tells first."

"Heth-ro-Na'orr." The word was so softly spoken he wondered if he heard it correctly. "Can you say it a little louder?" She rolled her eyes, and repeated, "Heth-ro-Na'orr."

"Ok. That's actually kind of pretty. What does it mean?"

"The one I fight for."

He paused as he looked at Shayera. "Oh Shay," he barely whispered.

"Is that bad? Is that wrong? I don't know any of this, John. You promised that you'd tell me if I did something wrong. Is it better to let you fight your own battles on—hmmff." He stopped her with a kiss.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Shay. You just, I don't know. The meaning behind those words are so strong. Is that something lovers call each other on Thanagar?"

She paused for a second, unsure on how to answer. "Yes and no. It's actually more of something to describe the person. It's the masculine so I'm describing a man, and to show his value to myself, I'll say that I would fight for him."

"So it's like on earth, when someone says that they would die for another person."

She looked at him with slightly veiled horror. "Why would anyone die for somebody else?"

"Because they love them. They would do anything to save the other's life…and now you just look confused."

"Wouldn't you rather have me fight to stay alive for you than to give up and die? I would rather you fight for me than die for me."

"I'll always fight for you, Angel." He moved in for another kiss. She pulled back giving him a look that caused him to fight down a laugh and be terrified at the same time. "What did you just call me?"

"An angel? It's my name for you. You have your Heth-ro-Na'orr and I have my angel."

"Isn't that the winged human figure that is a messenger of your God that's pure and holy? What is romantic about that?"

"It's a pet name. You look like an angel, thus dictates my naming of you such."

"Me? An angel?"

"Yep."

Shayera rolled her eyes. "And I though my codenames were weird."


End file.
